darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Shark cog mystery
Back to 2009 Logs Shark Bundle Grimlock Shark moves only as the movements made upon his body are made. If Lonestar was bad, well Shark comes a close second to damage level. Hmm hey, what's this.. something odd with his transformation cog.... take a closer look why don’t you. Bundle frowns at Shark's transformation cog, at first worried it was damaged in the blast. A second, closer look decided him that it hadn't been, but it still didn't look right. He frowned deeply, but he had bigger things to worry about just now than the cog. If he didn't stabilize Shark, whatever the deal was with the transformation cog would be academic. He started repairing hoses. Grimlock looks slightly damaged but doesn't seem bothered in the least. Part of it must be sheer stubborn pride, since he certainly took his shots just like the other Autobots in the battle. But rather than seek any sort of repairs, Grimlock goes instead over to a small garage in the corner for specialty weapons. He clamps his battered sword into a vice and starts inspecting it for structural damage. This is accomplished by squeezing parts of it between his fingers, tugging the handle back and forth while the blade is held immobile, and finally tapping on the flat of the blade with his fist. Shark's body is bleeding out all right, some sort of oddly tinged energon from his wounds, which are quite deep. His armor in his torso area is completely gone or weakened. At least his spark housing is still intact. That's a small miracle. Grimlock finishes working on his trusty sword and comes back over to where Shark is being repaired, storing the weapon away again until the next battle. "Status?" Grimlock growls softly. Bundle closed the last of the tubing. "I've stopped the bleeding." He said, eyeballing Grimlock. "We'll know more than that in an hour or two." If Shark was still alive and holding steady, there would be hope. Otherwise ... "Have you been repaired yet?" Bundle demands, tone slightly sharp. Mostly because it sure doesn't /look/ like Grim's been repaired. Shark's readings look better once the leaks are fixed, which is a good sign. Grimlock gives an off-hand wave and grrs, "No...not yet. Most damage get treated first, right?" He taps his chest plate, which is covered in fresh scrapes and scorch-marks. "Besides, fought with worse than this before. Plenty of times." "When I require the opinion of untrained, uncouth, chest-thumping mechanisms as to the proper time, place, and amount of repair necessary on an injured mechanism, rest assured I will promptly seek you out. Until such time, you will kindly allow myself and my fellow medics to ascertain the severity of your damage and tend to it, as you are by no means qualified to do so. While I, yes, am busy, Shark is the only critical case at the moment and there is more than one medic attached to this facility the last I checked. Henceforth, you will kindly report to a medic /first/. Anything else you have to do short of reporting to Prime himself will wait until you have been cleared to leave by a medic." Bundle somehow manages to maintain a mostly civil tone through the chastisement, only the same slight sharpness as the original question giving a hint to his aggravation. Shark has nothing to say to this exchange of brute versus medic for good reason, he's comatose. Yay blissful unconsciousness! Grimlock turns his head to focus his fiery gaze on Bundle. He locks optics with the medic for a bit, sizing him up. Then he turns to look over Shark, noting the repairs and condition of the savaged Autobot. Grimlock has no skill at repairs or anything overly technical, but then he knows a little bit about damages, especially when it comes to how severe they are - and which kinds of mechanical harm mean termination or loss of function. He can tell the level of skill that went into patching up Shark. Finally Grimlock twitches one bulging shoulder in a half-shrug. "If you say so," he rumbles at last, then glances back at Bundle. "You the medic." "Indeed I am, Grimlock. Do please try to remember that in the future. Your fervor speaks well of you, but you won't be any use to anyone if you fall apart mid-battle thanks to stress fractures in your frame that went undiagnosed because you thought the dents and scratches you kept getting weren't bad enough to bother a medic with. Damage is accumulative." Category:Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Grimlock's Logs Category:Bundle's Logs Category:2009 Logs